Confusion in Hack Ex
__ การป้องกันและการบังคับใช้เป็นกุญแจสำคัญในกลุ่มนี้ __ We are a family inside the clan. __ The Enforcers are one of the strongest groups on Hack EX. __ G. __ They would accept anyone and meant only to help others and protect themselves while making new players who were just starting out into experienced Hack Ex users. __ A group. __ W. __ . __ Install the free app "Line" available in the Google Play store. __ They are allies of The Cause, The Enforcers, Shadowbots and much more. __ We have numerous layers of members and we help those in need. __ The Cause has quite a bit of supporters too. __ P. __ Do you know why we exist? Why we are here? We are here for you. __ Email Anonymous at mbhrules1@gmail. __ Do not let them control you. __ Wolfpack has survived numerous attacks since. __ The United Alliances (U. __ (Gunner skale is a ficional elite gamer from a book) Gunner skaleonce posted "The cause isn't a group, it's a idea of the way things should be.__ . __ However, as of September 9th, BigBlue has quit Line and Red, previously the Co-Owner, has taken his place as leader of The Enforcers. __ Since General Joker had stepped down, the group has gone in a more democratic direction, with a staff and security force. __ The Enforcers are still one of the most organized groups in Hack EX. __ WE ARE ANONYMOUS, WE ARE LEGION, WE DO NOT FORGIVE, WE DO NOT FORGET, EXPECT US. __ Anonymous Greetings to all Hack Ex players. __ Thank you for paying attention. __ Red's Enforcers currently hold a percentage of the leaderboard's spots. __ All members in Wolfpack can feel a sense of community and strength. __ they do not seem a threat yet although hey have little known motives and numbers The Defendants THE DEFENDANTS are there to defend anybody who needs protection or defence from anybody that is constantly harassing/giving them a problem in-game. __ We prevent war, if you support us. __ Dedicated to be the security force of HackEx. __ If you are interested in joining, this opportunity has a very small window of time. __ OverseenGhost Origin We are bound by the duty to protect one another. __ To join the GeToxic Cyber Gang you have two ways: Email your IP with your nickname and tell me that you wish to join. __ A) The United Alliances were created to ally groups together professionally, bonding them together to create order and to talk about issues about Hack Ex. __ " We intend to keep everyone happy. __ There can also be representatives with group leaders too, who also must agree to the terms and conditions. __ Message me on LINE to join: jxeee Egress Hello we are Egress. __ A group centered around family and equality. __ Rule over them. __ The period of silence has ended, and they are BACK! The Shadow Bots communicate via Line as of 8/27/2014 You can contact Mclovin via line at Mclovin. __ Email: aluxlsd@gmail. __ It is also rumored to be the largest and most organised group in all of Hack Ex. __ Our doors are always open to those who wish to be part of the family. __ Secret Police We are Secret Police and we are one of the oldest most organized groups of Hackex to this day. __ You can add your group to this list too, just make sure it looks the same as the layout for all the other groups. __ Once recruited, they are a trainee for a week, then they become a protector. __ S I didn't add all the groups in because some are inactive, just re-add them if you'd like. __ Military protocol is still in effect, but is not as prevalent. __ Soon we will be cutting off recruitment, so if you would like to join please Download "Line" through the Apple or Google Play Store and message me, the recruitment leader, at "councilmember1". __ __ However, BigBlue only did this as a protective move to keep the lower level members of his group safe from the likes of the seemly distant war. __ Currently, we are recruiting players of all levels, whether you are new or are a veteran. __ They were a main supporter of "The Cause" and would do anything to prevent the coming of a second war. __ Wolfpack is the only group to be run in a military fashion. __ com The Kungur Six. __ We represent freedom. __ However, recruitment is still open to anyone that has achieved or surpassed the requirement. __ Sorry. __ The level requirement to join is still firmly in place and they will most likely never accept anyone under level 25 again. __ We offer strong protection. __ . __ A brotherhood between members is very important. __ Please contact us through Line app. __ To be honest, we do not exist. __ Is a small group lurking in hackex on numerous occasions peope have received threatening messages in there log. __ We welcome you to join our family. __ GeToxic(Generation of Expression in Toxic) Freedom of speech has died, all the Cyber criminals and the Cyber terrorists has been arrested by the government. __ From the moment you join, you'll feel like a part of the team. __ P. __ GeToxic do not have many requirements, actually; GeToxic don't have any requirements at all! unfortunately the government finds GeToxic really dangerous and they won't let the Cyber terrorists to walk around freely, in major of fact; They will arrest anyone who cooperates with GeToxic. __ com/ The new Co-Leader is Nardski (not the real one) They will update it as much as possible. __ It's basically the opposite of The Cause. __ Many did not like this, but BigBlue did it for a good reason. __ . __ Players of all levels are welcome to join, but you must be serious about your role in the group. __ We take care of every single member and we make sure that there is always peace and unity. __ C. __ There are not many groups that are pro-war anymore though. __ Our group is a serious group that hacks alot. __ Firstly, ideas and beliefs are bulletproof. __ The founders were Anonymous and McLovin, but now Mclovin is the only owner of the group. __ Whether you decide to take it is up to you. __ Everyone in our group shall help each other. __ They were extremely organized and BigBlue took security of the group very seriously. __ LOGIC X A hidden group in LOGIC that has emerged from the shadows. __ Protectors are recruited to deal with the ‘hostile players’ by informers, who are well-known in the community, and know who would be good at protecting. __ weebly. __ Groups The following groups are a list of groups inside Hack Ex. __ This group was created for all the elite members in LOGIC with a level requirement in order to join. __ Although this is not a alliance, it should be noted that this is a "idea". __ Ominous Ominous wish to help players financially and how to play the game our aim is to remain Anonymous,Forge Alliances And above all triumph! UNDERCODE UNDERCODE or just simply O is a HackEx clan that aims to protect its members in-game, especifically HackEx, and also help you level up. __ Want to join well contact me EB_Creations here on wiki also message me your invatation Alliances Alliances are sometimes different, but naturally mean a bunch of groups teaming up with each other. __ Join the Wolfpack 2). __ The Enforcers After BigBlue set the level requirement, he did a massive purge on the group. __ If you wish to join, you may contact us on the line app. __ Anonymous will shutdown people who act like narrow minded dictators. __ On July 9, BigBlue added a level requirement of 25 to join, much to the dismay of many members. __ These wars start because of people who want to rule who are power-greedy. __ How was Egress founded? Well one day playing Hack Ex I had 4 requests and Egress was started. __ BigBlue remade The Protectors into The Enforcers. __ As they say, "Together we stand, divided we fall. __ To join, you must of been in LOGIC for at least a week and be level 25 and up. __ We want to fight, if you are against us. __ Hall of Heroes ceased to be in January of 2015. __ If this sounds like a group you are interested in, contact us on the Line App @ ID: hackex2 The Wolfpack Founded in July 2014 by General Joker and General T-Manchu. __ I. __ Some say The Cause was created by Gunner Skale, others believe BigBlue created it, either way, The Cause is completely antiwar. __ As an enemy or a friend. __ We oppose oppression. __ This is up to you. __ Only assistant manager or manger can add people to the group. __ . __ HALL OF HEROES We are an anti-war group that was created as a place where all players can feel welcome and accepted. __ Like I said with the groups, I'm not the best, so add in some alliances or edit them if you feel you have the right to do so. __ Line ID: gatorgurl L. __ S I added some things to the groups, obviously I wasn't in all of them, so don't take offence to anything I put in. __ At this time, The Enforcers have around 70 level 25+ players. __ We are Anonymous. __ In February 2015, the leader, General Joker, stepped down, and the group is now being led by General Shadowboy and General T-Manchu. __ They took a period of silence to rebuild the group and to focus on their operation and they had joined The Cause on July 9th. __ For a group to join The United Alliances, the leader must agree to the terms and conditions and it must be put in a vote for a hour, if none of the groups disagree, then the group will join The United Alliances and be allied with every other group, if there is a disagreement, then they don't join. __ GeToxic is simply a green brick covered with a blanket(metaphor), GeToxic's main idea is to bring back the freedom of speech, terrorize the society and bring civil justice to the population. __ Only level 25 or higher members were allowed to stay. __ The Cause also seeks to unify the groups of Hack Ex to make the future of Hack Ex a better place and is currently working to ally itself with other groups. __ P. __ Gunner Skale apparently started the unification, a movement to bring together the groups of Hack Ex to "Create a unstoppable force for the good of all hackers. __ The Protectors (Now The Enforcers) Founded on May 29th, The Protectors were a peaceful group and were highly against the start of a second war. __ " However, Gunner skale has talked about The cause as both a group and a idea or movement and their is actually a A. __ We will help in every way we can, but our ultimate goal is to help you achieve knowledge about the game and to help you become a strong, independent player. __ Veteran protectors can move on to be Informers, but only once they know the community well, etc. __ Wolfpack was closed once in September 2014, and was rebuilt with the help of General Shadowboy in October 2014. __ We have many allies and friends within the HackEx community. __ O. __ com We also use LINE communication application, our LINE ID is : alexlsd The Shadowbots The Shadowbots were one of the first groups to form on Hack Ex. __ it Any one is welcomed, any level. __ __ Just a thought: People said they work in the shadows. __ The Defendants are completely peaceful and will never go on the offensive unless provoked by an individual/group of people. __ " Pro-War Pro-war groups wish to bring havoc to Hack Ex and to gain ultimate power. __ . __ Dark Crusaders for info on how to become a member, follow these steps: 1). __ This group was founded and was led by the BigBlue and the group had included over 170 members of all levels, male and female, experienced and new alike. __ Secondly, YOU CANNOT CUT OFF THAT WHICH DOES NOT EXIST. __ We have open arms to players that are from level 1 and above and we are an extremely organized group. __ better come out in the light, before the Shadow Bots hunt you! The Shadow Bots have made a blog, it can be found at http://shadowbots. __ We are an idea, a belief. __ We expect well from everyone in our group. Category:War Category:Hack Ex Category:Groups Category:Alliances